Pilihan
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Sebuah reuni kecil dengan teman SMA membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Dan tanpa sengaja, saat suasana hatiku tak menentu seperti itu aku bertemu dengan guru kimiaku, Hatake Kakashi-sensei. "Apakah kau menyesali pilihanmu, Sakura-san?" Warning : AU, OOC, curcol, gaje. Mau baca?


_(A/N) halo! saya kembali lagi dengan fic KakaSaku lainnya. Kali ini, ceritanya oneshot, dengan sudut pandang orang pertama yang udah lama banget saya nggak pake, dan sebenarnya agak risih juga pas awal nulis, cuma karena fic ini sebenarnya diangkat dari cerita saya sendiri, kesananya jadi enak sendiri karena berasa curcol ^ ^;_

_Warning: AU, OOCness, judul nggak nyambung, berisi curcol, topik lompat-lompat, dan lain lain_

* * *

**Pilihan**

**a Naruto fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku memandang kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh dosenku. Lembar jawab UTS fisika yang baru saja sebulan lalu kukerjakan, sekarang berada di hadapanku, dan kertas itu menatapku balik seolah menertawakanku.

Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti kenapa mahasiswi fakultas farmasi sepertiku masih dicekoki fisika. Seingatku salah satu alasanku memilih fakultas tersebut setidaknya untuk menjauhkan diriku dari fisika.

Lalu apa yang kudapat? Fisika adalah mata kuliah wajib bagi mahasiswa tahun pertama—diikuti dengan kalkulus.

Di kertas itu tak terpampang nilai total, hanya nilai per soal yang dituliskan. Intinya, aku harus menghitung sendiri nilai fisikaku. Dari soal isian pendek yang skor maksimalnya empat, kebanyakan aku hanya mendapat poin satu atau dua. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras—kebiasaan buruk yang entah sejak kapan kulakukan ketika aku sedang tegang, aku menghitung semua skornya, termasuk poin soal uraian—yang aku yakin hanya untuk basa-basi, menghargaiku karena telah mengarang jawaban aneh bin ajaib untuk soal uraian yang menyebalkan itu.

Dan apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Dari nilai maksimal seratus, aku hanya mendapat dua puluh tiga untuk UTS pertamaku. Sambil (lagi-lagi) menggigit bibir bawahku, aku memperkirakan berapa skor UTS keduaku agar aku bisa mendapat nilai akhir setidaknya B untuk fisikaku, berdasarkan rumus perhitungan nilai akhir.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus mendapat nilai minimal delapan puluh enam pada UTS keduaku untuk nilai akhir B. Dibawah nilai delapan puluh, aku harus puas dengan nilai akhir C atau lebih buruk lagi aku harus mengikuti UAS yang biasanya dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa dengan nilai akhir kurang dari C.

Benar-benar awal minggu yang begitu _indah_.

* * *

Bisa bertemu dengan teman SMA-ku di akhir pekan merupakan sesuatu yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu. Kami memang jarang bertemu semenjak kelulusan, karena universitas kami berbeda-beda, bahkan rasanya mengatur jadwal yang pas agar semuanya bisa datang pun sulit sekali.

Aku beranjak turun dari bis tepat di depan restoran tempat kami janjian. Aku dapat melihat Ino yang melambai-lambai ke arahku bersama Tenten yang bersiap memasuki restoran itu. Sesegera mungkin aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, _forehead_! Gara-gara jadi anak _Todai*_ kulihat keningmu makin lebar saja, eh?" ujar Ino setelah kami berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Katakan apapun yang kau mau, _pig_ mood-ku sedang baik hari ini," ujarku sambil nyengir.

"Hinata akan menyusul segera setelah kuliahnya selesai. Semoga saja ia tidak terjebak macet," ujar Tenten saat kami berjalan ke tempat duduk.

Kami bercerita macam-macam tentang kehidupan kuliah. Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dengan seseorang—Ino, mengenai beberapa _otome game_ juga hal-hal semacam itu yang tak pernah kubicarkan pada siapapun di kampus. Tidak lupa juga aku meminta beberapa game kepadanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tema pembicaraan kami menjadi soal percintaan. Ino bercerita kalau ia kena _modus_ salah satu senpainya. Sejujurnya aku tak begitu mengerti tentang _modus_—bahkan Tenten sudah berusaha menjelaskan itu padaku tapi sampai saat ini pun aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi sejauh yang kutangkap, Ino dan senpainya itu kini sering mengobrol via jejaring sosial dan sedang dalam masa PDKT melalui kata-kata yang bermakna ambigu, atau apalah yang dijelaskan Tenten tadi.

Tema itu makin seru saat Hinata datang. Tak kusangka, gadis pemalu itu juga tampak senang di-_modus_-i oleh teman sekelasnya, meskipun ia mengaku kalau ia menyukai kakak angkatannya. Sementara obrolan makin seru dan Tenten semakin bersemangat—bukan suatu hal yang aneh karena ia selalu penasaran dengan kehidupan cinta teman-temannya. Aku sendiri hanya memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali ber-_hn_ ria atau tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Sama sekali bukan tipe percakapan yang kunantikan, pikirku sambil memutar bola mataku bosan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka tertuju ke arahku.

"Lalu Sakura bagimana?"

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, masa' nggak nemu satu atau dua cowok di _Todai_?" pancing Tenten.

"Uhm… ya, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku sih. Salah satu senpai yang pernah membimbing praktikum fisikaku. Kalian tahu kan rumahku jauh sekali dari kampus dan aku pulang pergi naik kereta plus bus, dan dia ternyata tinggal di daerah yang sama denganku, hanya saja dia membawa motor sendiri. Yah, dia semacam kagum karena aku bisa pulang-pergi dengan jarak sejauh itu," ujarku datar, berusaha agar cerita karanganku tampak cukup meyakinkan.

"Waah! Terus, kamu pernah diantar pulang?"

"Nggak tuh," ujarku lagi datar.

Akhirnya mereka kembali membicarakan tentang beberapa pasangan di SMA kami dulu dan membahas apakah pasangan-pasangan tersebut masih berhubungan atau tidak. Yah, kisah _love-life_ Haruno Sakura memang lebih membosankan daripada berita di televisi. Karena jujur saja, saat ini menurutku bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengkhwatirkan soal cowok.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa… aneh berada di antara sahabat baikku sendiri.

* * *

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam—kami mengobrol sekitar tujuh jam tanpa pindah tempat dan mungkin saja membuat kesal pelayan di restoran tersebut, kami akhirnya berpencar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena arah rumah kami berbeda. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke daerah pertokoan untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang sejak tadi menyelimuti hatiku.

Meskipun aku sudah mengisi perutku dengan dua gelas _cola float_ ditambah nasi dan burger, untuk memperbaiki _mood_ku yang tidak jelas aku mampir ke toko es krim yang dulu sering kukunjungi bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Kuambil es krim stik rasa vanila favoritku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tak menghiraukan udara yang dingin di awal bulan November, kubiarkan es krim yang dingin itu meleleh di lidahku, mendinginkan kepalaku yang terasa berat, mencairkan kabut di dalam hatiku.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalahku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Untungnya aku berhasil mengondisikan tanganku agar es krim stik vanilaku tidak bertumbukan dengan orang yang kutabrak.

"Ah, maafkan sa…"

Tanpa sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku menghentikan ucapanku sendiri karena terlalu kaget dengan sosok orang yang kutabrak.

"Konbanwa, Haruno-san," kelopak matanya tertutup, menandakan ia tersenyum di balik maskernya. masker yang selalu ia pakai baik di dalam maupun di luar lab kimia, entah kenapa.

Di antara semua orang yang kukenal, entah kenapa takdir mempertemukanku dengan Hatake Kakashi-sensei di saat suasana hatiku tak menentu seperti ini.

"Konbanwa, Hatake-sensei," aku mebalas sambil membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Ya ampun, Haruno-san, kau masih memanggilku sensei di saat seperti ini?" sepasang mata heterokromia—yang satu seindah langit malam yang satu berkilau seperti batu rubi, memandangnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimanapun 'kan sensei pernah menjadi guruku. Sekali sensei, tetap sensei, meski aku sudah bukan murid sensei lagi," kilahku.

Hatake Kakashi adalah guru yang pernah mengajar kimia saat aku kelas 2 dan 3 SMA. Populer karena masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—Ino bilang ada wajah tampan di balik masker itu meski ia belum pernah melihatnya sendiri, dengan mata heterokromia. Meskipun dia bukan tipe orang yang suka diperhatikan, toh penampilannya memang menarik perhatian. Tipe guru yang biasa saja, lebih suka berinteraksi dengan senyawa kimia dan bereksperimen untuk karya ilmiah daripada tebar pesona seperti guru muda lain seumurannya, namun tidak menolak siapapun yang benar-benar tertarik dengan kimia atau yang membutuhkan bantuan di pelajaran tersebut. Dan ia bisa membedakan dengan lihai siswi yang menghampirinya dengan niat murni untuk belajar atau bertanya dengan siswi yang hanya ingin menggodanya.

Aku sendiri cukup dekat dengannya karena satu waktu ia pernah meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi editor karya ilmiah yang akan ia kirimkan ke salah satu jurnal ilmiah. Dan ia berterimakasih padaku karena akhirnya karya ilmiahnya dimuat di salah satu jurnal ilmiah yang terkenal setelah ia berkali-kali gagal memuat karya ilmiahnya di jurnal tersebut dan harus puas dengan jurnal kampus almamaternya sebagai tempat akhir karya ilmiahnya. Meski menurutku itu tidak terlalu buruk mengingat kalau dia adalah alumni _Todai_.

Padahal, sungguh, aku tak begitu banyak membantu, selain sedikit menyunting di sana-sini juga membetulkan letak karya ilmiah yang salah dan mengecek kalimat ambigu atau kalimat tidak efektif lainnya. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa dekat dengannya karena di luar dugaan aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Padahal kupikir ia hanya peduli soal senyawa kimia atau struktur Lewis, tapi ternyata ia cukup banyak tahu tentang semua murid di Konoha High School. Ia senang menjadi pengamat, katanya.

"Panggil nama depan dengan akhiran sensei juga boleh," ujarnya datar. Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat pipiku merona, namun aku segera menepis perasaan aneh lainnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, Kakashi-sensei, panggil aku Sakura, deal?"

"Deal, Sakura-san."

Embel-embel _san_ masih ia pakai di ujung kalimat, mungkin agar terkesan sopan atau bagaimana, aku tak mengerti. Padahal ia bisa saja menghilangkan embel-embel itu, kalau ia mau. Toh, aku juga tidak keberatan.

Duh, aku ini mikir apa, sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong tidak biasanya kau kesini, Sakura-san. Ada acara apa?" ia membuka obrolan sambil berjalan ke suatu tempat. Tak punya tujuan lain dan jam malamku masih lama, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, sambil sesekali menjilat es krim stik vanilaku yang hampir habis. Namun pertanyaannya membuatku teringat kembali pada perasaan aneh yang kualami saat aku bersama para sahabatku.

"Aku janjian dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinta untuk sesi curhat. Biasalah," kujawab sedatar mungkin, tapi aku sendiri sadar ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaraku.

"Oh. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Mereka baik, begitulah."

Aku merasa mata heterokromianya menilik ke arahku sebentar.

"Sakura-san, mau kubelikan taiyaki**?" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk penjual taiyaki di depan kami. Aku tak percaya ia masih ingat kalau aku suka makanan dengan selai kacang merah. Terlihat taiyaki yang masih mengepul dan terlihat lezat, apalagi di tengah suhu yang cukup dingin di akhir musim gugur.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah memastikan perutku kenyang selama acara kami berlangsung," tolakku sopan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa bulan dan rasanya tidak enak kalau langsung semangat begitu ditraktir, meski hanya untuk sebuah taiyaki.

"Ayolah, aku yakin pasti selalu ada ruang untuk sebuah taiyaki," bujuknya.

Ya, untuk makanan favoritku pasti akan selalu ada ruang yang cukup. Aku sendiri tahu kalau aku masih bisa menghabiskan lima taiyaki saat itu juga. Tapi sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih," dengan nada kesal aku menolak. Sejujurnya bukan karena Kakashi-sensei terus memaksa, hanya saja perasaan aneh itu makin menyesakkan hatiku.

"Aku memaksa, lho, Sakura," Kakashi memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, persis seperti Yamato-sensei guru fisikaku di SMA dulu. Sejak kapan ia belajar tatapan seperti itu dari Yamato-sensei?

"Baiklah, baiklah…"

Sambil mengantre, Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Selamat ya, sudah menjadi mahasiswi _Todai_," ucapnya tulus sambil tersenyum. "Aku belum mengatakan itu, eh?"

Aku terkejut dengan nada bicaranya saat menyelamatiku. Nada bicaranya berbeda dengan guru-guru lain yang tahu kalau aku diterima di Todai. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa, Sakura-san?" ujarnya, menyadari tatapanku yang begitu intens padanya.

"Tidak… hanya saja, cara sensei menyelamatiku berbeda dari guru-guru lain. Sensei tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau aku bukan murid yang terpintar di kelas. Bahkan rankingku selalu berada di peringkat pertengahan-akhir. Guru-guru lain begitu terkejut sampai menyelamatiku dengan perasaan kaget, termasuk wali kelasku. Karena bahkan Tenten, si ranking satu di kelas, sekalipun tak diterima di _Todai_. Aku ini benar-benar seperti kuda hitam***, eh?" aku tertawa pahit. Lalu kuingat nilai fisikaku yang baru-baru ini kuterima, dan aku selalu berpikir apakah aku pantas berada di sana, berada di _Todai_?

"Karena aku berbeda dengan guru lainnya, Sakura-san. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa lolos ujian Todai," ujarnya sambil (lagi-lagi) tersenyum. Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak secerdik Tenten, tapi kau punya kemampuan menangkap yang bagus. Tipe pekerja keras. Dan yang paling mengagumkan adalah integritasmu, Sakura-san. Aku sering melihat kau belajar fisika sendiri, menyalin rumus-rumus yang telah kau hapal mati-matian untuk mengetes dirimu, sementara teman sekelasmu yang lain sibuk mengerjakan soal ujian fisika yang dibocorkan kelas lain."

Ah… aku ingat masa-masa itu. Untuk pertama kali setidaknya aku punya prinsip yang selalu kupatuhi sejak SMP sampai saat ini yaitu untuk tidak menyotek atau melakukan segala jenis kecurangan ketika ulangan, meski itu artinya aku tidak akan lulus.

Dulu, ujian fisika di kelasku selalu diadakan dua jam setelah kelas sebelahku ujian, dan mereka— murid kelas seblah, selalu berbaik hati menyalin soalnya dan memberitahukan kepada kami, tak peduli meski ada tiga tipe soal yang mebahas bab yang berbeda-beda, sebagai balasan atas kebaikan kelas kami yang selalu meberitahukan soal ujian biologi . Lalu, teman-teman sekelasku akan mengerjakan soal itu—ya, ketiga jenis soal itu dan dibantu dengan murid-murid ranking atas yang ikut-ikutan mengerjakan, sebelum ujian itu dimulai. Sehingga, saat mereka berada di ruang ujian mereka hanya perlu mengumpulkan salah satu jawaban dari tiga tipe jawaban yang telah mereka kerjakan sebelumnya sesuai dengan soal yang mereka dapat.

Sementara aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Aku menghormati Yamato-sensei karena cara mengajarnya memang cocok denganku—begitu juga gaya mengajar Kakashi-sensei, meskipun pada akhirnya mungkin Yamato-sensei menganggapku sebuah kerikil diantara mutiara. Kalau kau melihat daftar nilai fisika di kelasku, disana berderet angka sembilan puluh sekian dan sebuah angka tujuh puluh sekian akan tampak begitu kontras, itu nilaiku. Nilai dari hasil jerih payahku yang akan selalu kubanggakan.

"Dan kamu sama sekali tidak kecil hati menjadi satu-satunya siswa dengan nilai tujuh puluh diantara sekumpulan sembilan puluh sekian. Baik di pelajaranku—kimia maupun fisika. Aku tahu kalau saat aku menyuruh kalian memeriksakan ujian teman kalian kalian selalu membetulkannya bukan begitu? Tapi tidak seperti yang lain, nilaimu memang terlalu kontras. Kau pasti tidak berpesan pada pemeriksamu untuk mengedit jawaban disana-sini, eh?" ia tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Lalu kalau sensei tahu akan hal itu, kenapa sensei tidak menegur mereka atau memotong nilai mereka?" ujarku kesal. Kupikir ia tak tahu semua itu, sehingga membiarkan teman sekelasku puas membanggakan nilai delapan puluh sekian mereka pada orang tua mereka.

"Aku ini cukup kejam untuk membiarkan mereka dalam kesesatan," ada sedikit sinar tajam di matanya. "Selain itu, bukankah remaja seusia kalian saat itu sudah tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah, bukan? Kalau mereka berani melakukan itu, mereka harusnya sudah tahu dan berani menanggung risikonya, yaitu tidak pernah mengerti betul akan pelajaran."

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Rasanya aku punya banyak alasan untuk mengaguminya. Cara pandangnya begitu berbeda dan sangat menarik. Mungkin karena sudah terlatih menjadi seorang pengamat?

"Bersyukurlah kamu punya integritas seperti itu, Sakura. Itulah yang membuatmu pantas menjadi mahasiswi _Todai_, dan aku tahu kau pasti akan kuliah di sana," ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Banyak orang—bahkan orang tuaku menganggap remeh prinsipku itu. Dan disini, aku mendengar seseorang memuji prinsip itu. Meskipun aku tidak pintar dan prinsip itu membuatku lebih bodoh lagi—begitu kata orang-orang, aku tidak pernah peduli dan terus menjalaninya, meski terkadang membuatku merasa begitu sendirian.

Dan akhirnya disini, aku mengetahui ada orang yang memuji prinsip bodohku itu. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang selalu kukagumi. Hatake Kakashi-sensei, seorang pengamat dan peneliti yang ulet, aku bisa melihatnya dari karya ilmiahnya yang pernah kuedit.

"Tapi aku baru saja mendapat nilai 23 untuk fisika dasar," ujarku sedih. "Bukankah itu membuktikan kalau aku tak pantas berada di sana?"

"Hei, Sakura-san, sejauh yang kuingat kau ini anak yang optimis. Masih ada ujian lain dan tugas untuk mengejar nilai, kan? Aku yakin kau bisa mendapat B," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku, menenangkanku. "Aku bisa membantu, mungkin dengan meminta tolong Tenzou untuk mengajarimu."

Rasanya bebanku seolah terangkat seketika.

Kakashi-sensei memberikanku taiyaki yang masih hangat. Kami lalu duduk di bangku terdekat, dan menunggu temperatur taiyaki itu menurun sedikit.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi saat reuni kecil kalian?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau tampak kebingungan dan tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Mau bercerita?" tawarnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tegang. Aku bingung apakah harus cerita atau tidak. Jika aku menceritakannya, mungkin saja sensei akan menertawakanku atau mungkin saja ia tahu rasa tidak enak macam apa yang melingkupi hatiku saat ini.

Tapi rasa penasaranku melebihi rasa takutku. Setelah menggigit bagian kepala taiyaki**** dan membiarkan krim kacang merah yang manis meleleh di lidahku, aku mulai bicara.

"Awalnya semua lancar-lancar saja. Kami mengobrol soal inisiasi kampus, senpai-senpai menyebalkan, dan aku puas bisa mengobrol dengan Ino soal _games_," aku mengambil napas sejenak, memerhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang tengah membagi dua taiyakinya lalu memakan ekornya****—cara memakan taiyaki yang jarang kulihat, lalu melanjutkan.

"Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka mengubah tema menjadi percintaan. Padahal, seingatku, dulu kami begitu bahagia menjadi _single ladies_, namun ternyata mereka sudah punya kisah cinta masing-masing."

Aku menceritakan cerita Ino dan senpainya, Hinata dengan teman seangkatannya, dan Tenten yang terdengar begitu ahli soal percintaan. Aku tahu sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang pantas dibicarakan, apalagi pada guru SMA-ku, tapi memang sudah sifatku begitu, mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku.

"Lalu mereka bertanya tentang kisahku. Sensei tahu, prinsipku yang lain adalah untuk tidak berhubungan intens melalui pesan singkat atau jejaring sosial setidaknya sampai aku berhasil naik ke tingkat dua, karena pada dasarnya aku belum tertarik dengan hal seperti itu dan aku harus fokus pada pelajaranku. Yah, memang aku pernah menyukai satu atau dua orang tapi aku hanya melihat saja, tak lebih," ujarku sambil mengingat beberapa orang yang pernah kusukai. Bayangan Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu dari sedikit murid KHS yang juga kuliah di _Todai_, memang mendominasi dari yang lainnya, tapi saat ini aku tak punya perasaan khusus lagi padanya.

"Lalu, saat mereka tidak mengacuhkanku—mungkin karena kisah bualanku tak begitu menarik, rasanya hatiku… terasa aneh… "

"Seperti tertinggal jauh? Merasa bukan seperti bukan tempatmu, begitu?" balasnya sambil menatapku intens. Aku tak menyangka ia menanggapinya seserius itu, bahkan aku sudah siap kalau sewaktu-waktu ia tertawa karena ceritaku.

"Iya, seperti itu."

"Perasaan _out of place_ eh?"

Rasanya kata-kata itu begitu tepat.

"Iya. Dan itu membuatku bingung, antara mereka _move on_ meninggalkanku atau aku _move on_ melupakan mereka, sibuk dengan kuliahku. Sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk setidaknya berhubungan dengan laki-laki dan memuaskan mereka dengan cerita cintaku."

Kakashi-sensei memejamkan matanya, menghela napas pelan, lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-san, apa kau menyesal atau merasa tidak nyaman karena pilihanmu untuk mematuhi prinsip keduamu itu? Kesampingkan sahabat-sahabatmu, bagaimana kau merasakannya?"

"Aku… justru merasa nyaman dengan mematuhi prinsip itu," ucapku jujur setelah berpikir sejanak.

"Lalu, Sakura-san, apa yang kau risaukan? Kau merasa nyaman dan prinsip itu prinsip yang bagus. Lalu apa yang harus kau risaukan selain kau harus menaikkan nilai fisikamu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya dadaku tertohok. Kakashi-sensei mengatakan sesuatu yang amat logis yang bahkan tak terpikir olehku.

"Sakura-san, kau sudah mengambil pilihan yang bijak, pilihan yang mungkin sulit diambil gadis-gadis lain seusiamu. Kau berani mengambil pilihan tersulit dan kau sudah mengondisikan dirimu nyaman dengan pilihan itu. Itu sesuatu yang hebat, Sakura-san, kau tahu itu?"

Aku merasa senyumannya menjadi senyuman bangga kepadaku. Meski ia tersenyum dibalik masker, entah kenapa dadaku berdesir setiap kali ia tersenyum, dan aku merasa pipiku memerah.

"Kalau soal laki-laki, Sakura-san, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu akan menemukannya. Tak perlu terburu-buru, semua akan terjadi kalau memang harus terjadi, juga jangan merasa kecil hati karena sahabat-sahabatmu. Kalau mereka memang sahabat sejatimu, aku yakin mereka tak masalah tetap bersahabat denganmu, kau pintar Sakura-san, lebih dari yang kau akui, dan semua orang suka berteman dengan orang sepertimu."

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah tadi Hinata membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan soal kimia dan Tenten butuh bantuanku untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian seleksi _Todai _tahun depan?

"Dan untuk gadis yang hebat dan kuat sepertimu, Sakura-san, aku yakin akan ada banyak pria yang akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Ucapan Kakashi-sensei membuatku jadi malu sendiri. Refleks aku memukul pundaknya.

"Pukulanmu memang selalu hebat, Sakura-san!"

"Tentu saja," ujarku bangga.

Angin malam yang sejuk dan perkataan Kakashi-sensei seolah mengusir perasaan aneh itu entah kemana. Aku menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut merah mudaku. Perasaanku begitu ringan sehingga aku merasa ingin terbang.

'_Apa sensei juga termasuk dari jutaan pria itu, eh?'_

Aku terkejut pada pikiranku sendiri. Refleks aku mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh

Tapi…aku berbohong kalau aku tidak berharap…

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, 'kan mana yang seharusnya kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Yep. Nilai 86 agar nilai akhir fisikaku menjadi B," ujarku yakin.

"Bagus."

Ia menepuk kepalaku sekali lagi, membuat pipiku merona dan jantungku berdesir. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Sudah malam, Sakura-san, biar kuantar pulang. Bis ke arah rumahmu sudah tidak ada, bukan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil melihat jam di salah satu toko dekat kami.

"Benar juga…"

Kakashi sensei menyuruhku memasuki mobilnya, _Peugeot _206 hitam. Aku hanya cengengesan saat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pacar sensei kalau melihat sensei bersama gadis cantik sepertiku," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sayang sekali, Sakura-san, aku belum punya pacar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah kenapa aku merasa _inner self_ku yang dari tadi diam saja menari-nari dipikiranku. Karena pernyataan sensei itu, eh?

Tawaku berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Hm… pantas saja sensei begitu mengerti masalahku. Ternyata kita senasib, eh? Sensei dan karya ilmiah sementara aku dengan kuliahku."

"Jangan mengejek gurumu, Sakura-san," ujarnya kesal sambil mengacak rambut merah mudaku. Seringaianku berubah menjadi tawa kemenangan.

Perjalanan menuju rumahku begitu singkat. Kami sampai di rumahku saat kami sedang seru mengobrol tentang beberapa novel yang sama-sama kami sukai.

"Nah, Sakura-san, oyasumi nasai," ujar sensei saat meninggalkanku di depan pintu rumahku.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kakashi-sensei," ujarku.

Saat punggungnya menjauh entah kenapa aku merasa… kesepian? Aku tidak mengerti, lagi-lagi perasaan kompleks menyelimuti hatiku. Tapi kali ini, perasaan itu begitu menyesakkan, sehingga aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya, atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.

'_Cepat panggil dia, bodoh!'_ _inner self_ku membentak, membuatku refleks menyerukan namanya.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Hn?"

Aku membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, dan…" aku tak yakin kalau aku mampu melanjutkan kalimatku, tapi pada akhirnya kupaksakan diriku menyelesaikan kalimatku sambil menatap mata heterokromianya. "Apakah sensei keberatan kalau aku sesekali ingin bertemu dengan sensei untuk… mengobrol? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mengedit karya ilmiah sensei untuk jurnal ilmiah dan um…"

Perkataanku terputus instrumental karya Toshio Masuda***** mengalun dari telepon genggamku. Sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tak terdaftar di kontak telepon genggamku. Dan saat aku melihat ke arah Kakashi-sensei, ia mengacungkan telepon genggamnya.

"Itu nomorku. Aku tak keberatan selama kau memastikan untuk menghubungiku sebelum kau datang. Dan, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku soal karya ilmiah, sepertinya lagi-lagi aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau keberatan?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang keperakan—gestur yang menyatakan _maaf merepotkan_.

"Sama sekali tidak sensei. Aku senang kalau aku bisa membantu," ujarku semangat. Aku lalu memastikan kalau aku memeberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. "Oyasumi nasai, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura."

Aku segera masuk ke rumahku. Cepat-cepat aku menyimpan nomor Kakashi-sensei di kontak telepon genggamku dan memastikan kontaknya berada di _speed dial_ seperti nomor orang tuaku dan ketiga sahabatku.

Tunggu… kenapa sensei bisa tahu nomorku?

Dan kalau tidak salah dengar… bukankah dia baru saja menyebut namaku tanpa embel-embel _san_?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pria dengan rambut perak itu menyeringai di balik maskernya sambil mengemudikan Peugeot hitamnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa melihat wajah bingung dan terkejutnya saat ia berpikir kenapa aku mengetahui nomornya dan saat menyadari kalau aku memanggil namanya tanpa suffix… Dan mukanya akan diwarnai dengan gradasi warna merah…"

Tak lama, seringainya berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Ah, murid berambut merah mudanya itu memang selalu berhasil membuatnya lepas dari kepenatan setelah menyusun penelitian untuk karya ilmiahnya.

'_Syukurlah aku bertemu dengannya malam ini.'_

* * *

_(A/N) : Well, lega rasanya bisa nyelesain fic ini. Ini fic sejujurnya buat kesenangan pribadi karena diangkat dari curhatan saya sendiri dan dengan bumbu fiksi disana-sini jadilah cerita abal nan gaje ini. Aah... aku pingin ditraktir Taiyaki sama Kakashi-sensei... *ngarep_

_Mau review? :3_

* * *

Beberapa keterangan :

* Todai : Tokyo daigakuen, Universitas Tokyo  
** taiyaki : kue jepang bentuk ikan dengan isian selai kacang merah  
*** kuda hitam merujuk pada tim kuda hitam (istilah di sepak bola), sebuah gelar bagi  
tim yang tidak diunggulkan namun mampu membuat repot tim unggulan, bahkan menjadi  
pemenang dalam suatu kejuaraan.  
**** cara orang jepang memakan taiyaki berbeda-beda. dari cara makannya akan terlihat  
kepribadian orang tersebut (kalau penasaran, googling deh ^ ^)  
***** Mabataki from Ghost Hunt soundtrack karya Toshio Masuda, instrumental yang sampai saat ini  
membuat saya nggak mau ganti nada dering


End file.
